


Bathroom Service

by DustAndSins



Series: Everyone Gets Some [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Intergluteal Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustAndSins/pseuds/DustAndSins
Summary: Draco plans on having his way with Harry before the night is out. Never mind that they're at a party and hate each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Everyone Gets Some [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Bathroom Service

Draco dried his hands, eyeing the grime that filled the cracks between the tiles of the lavatory’s walls. Kreacher should be handed an iron for letting the house fall into such disrepair, but Saint Potter would never allow it. Living in a pigsty was evidently more appealing to him than the corporeal punishment of someone not earning their keep.

A sigh ballooned in Draco’s chest. Why he bothered with this particular quarry was momentarily beyond him, but then he remembered Potter’s gyrating hips. Such terrible dancing should not be arousing, but Potter had pulled it off. Draco would not be the only one rubbing one off to the memory, he was sure of it.

The thought of taking his cock in hand now crossed his mind, but he had a nemesis to seduce.

He needed a plan to facilitate this endeavour, but before one could come to mind, the door banged open. Potter stumbled in and rocked to a stop, while Draco debated the best gift to offer the Fates for such a convenience.

A scowl crossed Harry’s features, the Firewhisky bypassing the polite smile he’d been slapping on since the end of the war. It reminded Draco of better days—school rivalries and as of yet unresolved sexual tension.

Harry spared a glance at the door handle and the unlocked latch. “Sorry.” He didn’t sound like he meant it.

“What for?” Draco turned from the mirror and wiped the water from his fingers, one digit at a time.

Splotches covered Harry’s t-shirt and ripped jeans, evidence of pizza eating and spilt drinks, a stark contrast to Draco’s white shirt and pressed slacks. Harry’s scrunched gaze followed each slow swipe of Draco’s hand towel.

“You forgot to lock the door.”

“I didn’t forget.” He smiled at Harry’s narrowed eyes. “Pissing is such a dull affair. The possibility of someone walking in makes it more exciting.”

“Oh,” Harry said, his brow furrowing, his lips twisting. “What do you do if someone walks in?”

Draco’s smile grew. “I savour their embarrassment.”

In the span of a heartbeat, anger flared and reddened Harry’s cheeks. “You get off on making people uncomfortable?”

“Pay attention, Potter. I said I enjoyed it, not that I wanked off to it.”

Harry blinked, his skin turning a darker shade, but he pulled his glower back on. “You’re an arse.”

“You shouldn’t reduce people to their best feature. It isn’t as flattering as you think.”

The alcohol slowed Harry’s juvenile wit, his eyes heating as his mind grasped for a retort. Draco didn’t give him the chance.

“Tell me, do you always dance like a man begging to be fucked or were you putting on a show for someone?”

The muscles keeping Harry’s jaw up stopped working. After a second of rapid blinking, he slammed his mouth shut. Draco stepped forward, risking a fist to the face, and hooked a finger in the collar of Harry’s t-shirt. He tugged, pulling Harry into the cramped room, and kicked the door shut.

Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “What did you just say?”

“I called you fuckable and asked who you were trying to seduce.”

Gaping didn’t suit Harry, yet the longer his mouth hung open, the more his eyes cleared of their alcoholic haze, and the more Draco’s pulse raced.

In case Harry was as obtuse as he looked, Draco leered at him.

Dragging his once-over along Harry’s long legs, narrow hips, and broad shoulders shot a spark of interest to Draco's cock, which Harry missed because his eyes had stopped at Draco’s mouth.

His tongue wetted his lips as conflict blazed from his knotted brows to his pursed mouth. “You want to fuck me?”

Draco laughed, a sharp bark of a noise that made Harry flinch. “Everyone wants to fuck you, Potter. You’re a hero.”

“You hate that about me.” Harry’s gaze left Draco’s mouth to meet his eyes.

“I do, but I’ve found that sex works best when you hate your partner at least a little bit.” He bared his teeth in some semblance of a smile, and Harry stared.

Draco’s interest flagged with every one of Potter’s bovine blinks, but a minute passed, and a sharp inhale was all the warning Draco got. He tasted whisky and sugar on Harry’s tongue as their lips met, mouths open and dirty from the get-go.

Draco pulled Harry’s hard body against his, swallowing Harry’s groan when Draco cupped his arse.

“Is this why you broke up with Weaselette?” Draco asked, grinding his half-hard cock against Harry’s. “Wrong body parts?”

“Shut up.” The growl broke off on a moan, losing its bite.

Draco clawed his hands around handfuls of Potter’s spectacular arse, fingernails digging in deep as he squeezed. Potter hissed and squirmed, but he neither pulled away nor told Draco to stop.

“You know there are toys for this?” He bit Harry’s neck, using tongue and teeth to draw gasps and whines from his long-term nemesis as Harry slid his hands beneath Draco’s shirt, digging his fingernails into bare skin. “For wizards dating witches but desperate for cock? I could show you.”

Harry slammed his mouth against Draco’s, mumbling the words, “Stop talking,” as he rutted into Draco like a dog.

With a huff, Draco unbuckled and unzipped Harry’s jeans. He pushed the trousers and boxers down only as far as Harry’s thighs and grabbed hold of his arse with one hand and his cock with the other.

The kiss broke on Harry’s gasp and startled, “Oh.”

“Not bad, Potter,” Draco said, giving a few experimental tugs that had Harry gritting his teeth. “Although I expected bigger from the Boy Who Lived.”

An offended huff and a murderous glare were all Harry could manage for a moment, but he eventually growled out, “I said shut up.”

He slammed Draco against the sink, swallowing any complaint by stuffing his tongue down Draco’s throat. His hands fumbled with Draco’s belt while Draco’s thumb circled the sensitive tip of his cock, eliciting a moan and slow stream of pre-cum, which Draco dutifully used to lubricate the rest of the shaft.

“Urgh!” Harry cried, looping his fingers through Draco’s belt, unable to outmanoeuvre the buckle, as he pumped his cock into Draco’s hand, his panting loud and hoarse.

He tilted his head back with a gasp, and Draco accepted the invitation to latch himself onto Harry’s neck, where he nipped and sucked until Harry gasped, and then he bit hard into the juncture with Harry’s shoulder. Harry dug his fingers into Draco’s back, clutching at him and pressing their bodies together.

“Don’t stop,” Harry pleaded, his voice little more than a rasp.

Draco hummed against Harry’s throat. “Beg some more, and I’ll consider it.”

“I hate you,” he said but whined when Draco’s hand slowed. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

Harry rocked his hips. “Stop. Don’t stop.”

Twisting and squeezing his hand, Draco smiled and asked, “What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you.” He chocked on a gasp when Draco thumbed the tip of his cock.

“Close.” Draco bit a trail down Harry’s jaw, rubbing his clothed erection against Harry’s naked one. “So close.”

Harry whined, high-pitched and needy in Draco’s ear. “Please.”

“Good boy.”

Draco unhooked his belt and pushed his trousers to his knees as he jerked Harry off faster, their hot erections sliding together. Harry’s eyes snapped open when Draco wrapped his hand around both shafts.

“Oh,” he breathed through his clenched jaw, “yes. Fuck yes, don’t stop.”

Draco chuckled, and Harry came, painting his t-shirt and Draco’s cock with strips of white. Before he’d even finished, Draco flipped them.

Pressing Harry’s palms against the dirty mirror, Draco bent him at the waist and groped his bare arse. “You could make money off this, you know? One picture of your arse and you could fund all of Granger’s little save the world projects.”

Draco parted Harry’s buttocks to reveal the dusky little hole there, nestled in a patch of dark hairs. Harry shuddered.

Rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry’s arsehole, Draco pressed until the rim dipped inwards. Harry rasped, his hole clenching shut and blinking open around Draco’s finger.

“Are you regretting this yet?” Draco asked.

Harry didn’t answer. His reflection stared at Draco, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, biting hard enough to drain the skin of colour.

Easing his grip, Draco massaged the flesh beneath his hands. “I need an answer, Potter.”

They waited. Draco’s cock ached, and his stomach sank with the thought that he’d be left with only his hand to relieve himself. A painfully long moment later, Harry shook his head. “I’m not regretting it.”

Draco pulled Harry’s arse cheeks apart, muttering, “Good.”

He pushed his cock between Harry’s cheeks, sighing as Harry jerked into the porcelain sink. Draco rubbed his cock against Harry's hole, again and again, hips thrusting and rolling, rutting into the man he’d wanted to fuck for years. He pushed the globes together to create a tighter channel for him to fuck into.

“People won’t pay for what they’ve already seen, though.” One of his hands met Harry's on the glass, fingers intertwining. “That door’s still unlocked.” Harry’s eyes darted to the door. “Anyone could walk in. Anyone could see you like this, getting used, letting yourself be used.”

Harry whined, his gaze going from the door to Draco’s rocking hips. His teeth caught his lip and he pushed his arse back, meeting Draco thrust for thrust.

“You take it so well,” Draco said. “You always were a people-pleasure, weren't you. Such a good boy. The Golden Boy.” 

Harry's cheeks squeezed around Draco's cock, milking it for all it was worth, sending sparks of lust down Draco's spine as pleasure built up in his groin. His hands fell to Harry’s hips, his grip bruising, using the Golden Boy like a coke sleeve. His dick slipped through the slick channel of Harry’s crease, Harry’s arsehole clenching with every stroke. Harry groaned and bucked when Draco picked up the pace.

Draco came, gritting his teeth and holding back a strangled sound, his ears ringing as his spilt short jets over Harry’s arse. Harry squirmed, rutting his cock against the sink, the muscles in his arse clenching.

Draco’s eyes met Harry’s in the mirror. “I’ll be having you again.”


End file.
